The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1
The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 (稲葉探偵事件ファイルNO.1 Inaba Tantei Jiken Fairu NO.1, lit. The Case Files of Detective Inaba NO. 1) is a murder mystery horror freeware game created in Wolf RPG Editor by Suika Bar. It was released on September 28, 2015 and the English translation was released on March 9, 2018. It is the first game in The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba trilogy. Story Cut off from the outside world, murders are being committed one after another inside a mansion deep in the woods. Can Detective Sogo Inaba apprehend the culprit and find a way out before there's no one left to save? Characters * Sogo Inaba: A private detective. * Nina Arimura: Detective Sogo's personal assistant. * Toa Nakagishi: A lively chef. * Seiya Harima: A doctor who is easily spooked. * Kotaro Akashi: A bus driver who found himself in an unfortunate situation. * Shigetaka Komatsu: A crime fiction novelist. * Kenichi Nakaya: A foul-mouthed carpenter. * Kaede: A little girl who got lost from her mother. * Kaede's Mother: Kaede's mother who wound up inside the mansion with her daughter. * Nagito Akashi: The owner of the mansion. Endings The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 (Version 2) There are a total of six endings in Version 2 of The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1. * SECRET END (It counts the same as END 1: And onto the next Case) * END 1: And onto the next Case * END 2: And Then There Were None * END 3: The Last Man Standing * END 4: Unpardonable Crime * END 5: Forget-Me-Not The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 (Version 1) There are a total of seven endings in Version 1 of The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1. * SECRET END (It counts the same as END 1: And onto the next Case) * END 1: And onto the next Case * END 2: The Truth Vanishes * END 3: And Then There Were None * END 4: The Last Man Standing * END 5: Unpardonable Crime * END 6: Forget-Me-Not In Other Languages Gallery Main article: The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1/Gallery Staff * Game Engine: Wolf RPG Editor. * Graphics: Sukima's Resources, PIXEL ART WORLD, MASTERMIND'S MIDI THEATER, White Screw Shop, Pipoya, and Amanatsu Blog. * Background Music: Free Music Resource MusMus, H/MIX GALLERY, Amacha Music Workshop, DOVA-SYNDROME, Music-Note.jp, and Purgatory Garden. * Playtesters: Wicked Tiger and Black Cat. * Game Design: Inui. * Scenario: Manachu. * Original Character Designs: ** Sogo Inaba: Inui. ** Nina Arimura: Bonhie Lee. ** Seiya Harima: Hotarubi. ** Kotaro Akashi: Manachu. ** Toa Nakagishi/Nagito Akashi: Shirogoma. ** Kaede: Manachu. ** Shigetaka Komatsu: Iz. ** Kenichi Nakaya: Uta. The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 (Version 2) * Common Events: Towano, Karuta, Tooru Nizyou/Wolf RPG Editor, Polaris Manque, Zero*, Hatone Koe/T Person, Air Dog, Asagi, mogmog, and EirBlaze. * Sound Effects: Vita-chi Material Museum, On-Jin ~On-Jin~, Sound Effect Lab, Sound Arbour, Short Sound, Devil Soul, Taira Komori's Japanese Free Sound Effects, Pocket Sound, WEB WAVE LIB, Music is VFR, and OtoLogic. * Fonts: Logo Type Gothic Condensed, Onryou Font, and Makiba Font. * Character Portraits: Inui. The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 (Version 1) * System: Wolf RPG Editor Image Resource Laboratory (Tentative). * Common Events: Wolf RPG Editor Common Event List. * Sound Effects: Vita-chi Material Museum, Sound Arbour, Sound Effect Lab, Taira Komori's Japanese Free Sound Effects, Pocket Sound, Music is VFR, On-Jin ~On-Jin~, WEB WAVE LIB, Short Sound, and Devil Soul. * Fonts: Tanuki Font and fub workshop. Trivia * Before a sequel was announced, this game was originally titled The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba (稲葉探偵事件ファイル Inaba Tantei Jiken Fairu, lit. The Case Files of Detective Inaba). * The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 won 1st place in the Detective Games category for the 11th Freem! Game Contest held from June to December 2015. External Links * Official Website (Japanese) * Freem! Page (Japanese) * Vector Page (Japanese) * LINE stickers * Korean Version 1's Translation by Auryeong (Korean) * English Version 2's Translation by Memories of Fear * English Version 1's Translation by Memories of Fear Category:Games